Bamph
by JessicaFoxtrott
Summary: Remy has just turned Rogues entire life upside down, she has finally learnt to control her powers and learnt to trust the Cajun when he suddenly breaks up with her, how will she cope? but more importantly will they end up back together. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen.

Bamph

Chapter 1:

Sitting in that car she knew she was safe, safe from the future. If she got out of that car then that's when it would all begin to change. She would have to go home to her bed and go to sleep, wake up the next day on her own and start to face the world alone again. She wanted to stay in that moment forever, not because she held it dear but because leaving it would confirm everything, would mark the beginning of a journey she didn't want to take.

Rogue had been seeing Remy, ever since she had managed full control of her powers she had let him in. Remy had (after the Acolytes disbanded) joined the X-men but decided to live in his apartment, coming in for the training sessions, meetings and missions but mainly (or so she had thought) to see her. How was she supposed to carry on being around him? To be friends with him or even have him near where she could still smell all the memories?

She got out of the car, after trying her best to make it last all night Remy had said he was tired and Rogue couldn't torture herself anymore, she looked at him long and hard and he lowered his gaze looking at the handbrake that lay between them. Rogue let her eyes wander round the car that she had sat in so many times, she had begun to think of that seat as her seat but it wasn't anymore, the man in the drivers seat wasn't hers anymore so she had no right over anything. She looked back as she shut the door behind her and saw the concern in Remy's eyes she said goodbye and made her way up the garden path to the front door of the mansion. It was dark outside, and cold. It was October, their relationship had peaked in the summer and now she faced winter by herself. She let herself in and was welcomed by a deafening silence, she walked up the stairs and turned to her left and started her way down the corridor, she walked straight past her room and carried on until the end of the corridor and made her way up a spiral staircase which led to the Attic room were she climbed up onto the big bed by the window, curled into a ball and began to sob.

Storm gently woke up to see Rogue's fragile figure shaking slightly next to her on the bed, she knew instantly what had happened and began to stroke Rogues hair. Eventually Rogue fell asleep on Storm's bed, her face was covered in streaky tear marks and she slept with a frown. 'Oh what have you done Remy?' Storm thought.

Rogue woke up the next day in Storm's bed, she wandered were she was for a blissfully ignorant second then remembered what had happened, she suddenly felt very tired again but got up anyway, Storm was no where to be seen so Rogue stumbled out of the room. She felt completely numb all over and very slightly sick. She made her way down the spiral stair case and walked the length to her room. She saw nobody in the hallway which could only of been a good thing,  
although Remy had said he would pull everyone to one side and tell them what had happened he wouldn't be there for 2 more hours and she couldn't pretend to everyone she was OK, suddenly the thought hit her, he would be there in 2 hours, how was she going to survive seeing him?

She looked around her room, she had spent so little time in it over the past few months that it seemed to taunt her,  
it seemed strange and alien to her like she didn't belong in it, like a hotel suit, a place to stay when she wasn't at home, at Remy's. What was she going to do with all the stuff? The stupid cheap green shark he had named George which he had won at a funfair and then insisted that Rogue was only the babysitter, the memory brought a ghost of a smile to her pale cracked lips. Then there was his birthday present at the bottom of her wardrobe all ready for his birthday in November, should she still give it to him? Oh God she felt like she was imploding, her heart began to race for longing of him.

Rogue couldn't take being in her room so she grabbed a towel and made her way into the bathroom, a hot shower might help her racing heart. She started to remove her rings and bracelets when she stopped and looked at a purple band that she had barely taken of since she had got it, it was just some silly band that one of the Xmen had brought in,  
there were two however, a purple one and a pink one. When Rogue had seen them she had gone to grab the pink one but Remy had been too quick and grabbed it first leading to a small fight between the two of them were Remy had accidently dropped it and it had gone under the table, he had dived under the table and grabbed it but at the same time ripped his boxers leading to Rogue collapsing in a fit of giggles and allowing him to keep the pink one and she had settled for the purple one. They had laughed so hard.

After her shower she went downstairs it was 15 minutes till their training session and she needed coffee.

"Morning Rogue!" Kitty sang "I thought you would have arrived with Gambit?" And there it was, the first sting of many Rogue knew would come.

"We broke up... No don't you dare, you just sit there and carry on with your breakfast... I mean it." Kitty had gone to get up and give Rogue a hug but Rogue couldn't face sympathy, she just needed to get on with it.

Rogue sat down at the table with her coffee and newspaper and tried her hardest to concentrate, but it wasn't long before the tears had begun to fall.

"Can I really do this Kit?" She looked up at the girl hoping she would know all the awnsers.

"I really, really don't know Rogue, but you have got to be strong, he's obviously an idiot for letting you go." Again more of what Rogue was expecting. She had expected people to either think that she had ended it with Remy or that people would assume that Remy had done something awful, but the truth was he hadn't, all he'd done was lost his feeling for her, how could she be mad at him for that?

Rogue wiped her eyes and dried her cheeks, she couldn't let him see her like this, he had never seen her cry and she'd be damned if he ever would. She walked down into the briefing room and sat in her normal seat, Kitty had offered to occupy the seat next to her which was usually Remy's but Rogue declined, if she had to live with him in her life still then things were just going to have to go back to the way they were before they started dating, which included sitting next to him in briefings before training.

Now Rogue was playing the waiting game, nearly everyone was there now, but Remy was late. No one in the room knew about what happened the night before except herself and Kitty, it was only a matter of time before he either arrived or someone asked were he was.

The sound of the doors separating behind her announced his arrival to her, she didn't know whether to turn around and smile or just carry on looking forward, in a split second decision she turned in her chair to look at him, at the man who had less than 12 hours ago broken her heart, the man who a whole day ago had been her boyfriend. She forced a friendly smile, he responded with an awkward glance and leaned up against the doors. A rush of upset swept over her, how strange that HE should be the one to be awkward after she had so clearly extended her forgiveness in that smile, after she had made a clear attempt to show him that she still wanted to be friends with him, how insolent of him not to accept that olive branch and come and sit by her and resume what had been their friendship before the relationship. She had never been so infuriated before in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Bamph

Chapter 2.

She wasn't sure when the hours had turned into days, but surely they must of by now? She had been lying in one mood for so long she was sure she had forgotten how to move. It sometimes worried her that she had become so lethargic, although Rogue had never been the most active person on her days off, preferring the company of a book rather than sports, it was not like her to be so unproductive, but still she lay there just replaying every fond memory of her and Remy in her head. She turned over to face the window, her heavy curtains blocked out most of the light but the was a faint glow coming from around the edges that gave her the indication that it was day time outside.

Storm was in the Proffessors office with him sat on an old leather couch which was soft with age but was well maintained as was much of the rest of the room. Xavier sat behind his desk, his eyebrows were furrowed together.

"They have both been with us for such a long time, and both are valuable assets to the team, not to mention good friends,  
it would be a shame to loose either one."

"Yes Xavier but I fear that one will leave eventually, the tension between them both is dense, its no longer pleasant to be in the same room with them both."

"Well, as a short term solution we will have to put them on opposite Danger Room sessions, however I do not think that it will do very much for the situation."

"Our fears are very much the same I reason to guess Professor."

Rogue looked at the Rota, and then studied it harder, there was something strange about it, she was on alot of early training sessions and her afternoon classes that she usually taught with Gambit had been swapped so she now helped Logan with his late evening classes and Storm was now helping Remy. She knew instantly that this was a sign that the whole 'lets be friends' dream Remy had cooked up was not working. At that moment Remy turned the corner, the way he looked at her made her heart drop, his eyes glazed over as if he was looking but saw nothing, it was like he was looking straight through her at nothing in particular, his eyes turned to the rota and he saw the changes, nothing on his face gave away that he was affected by them at all.

"I saw Lapin yesterday, just outside the market, you didn't tell me he was in New York." She struggled to make her voice even, it felt odd to her having to strain for conversation with a man that she'd always conversed with so easily.

"Hmm, he only just got into town." Was all he said, still studying the rota before spinning around and leaving.

Rogue stared after him, she couldn't for the life of her figure out why he was being so cold to her, so uncaring.  
She hadn't done anything wrong, a small childish voice cropped up in the back of her head yelling "But he dumped me! why am I the the one running cirles trying to salvage a friendship."

Rogue logged onto her computer to check her emails. There was nothing of great importance in there and after a few minutes she had got tired of replying to emails and started flicking through old photo's and video's when she came across a video which was dated a few months back. She hit the play button and Remy's face instantly flashed up on screen, he stepped away from the camera to reveal a toned torso, he started dancing and lip syncing along to Marvin Gaye's 'lets get it on' the film then cut dead but Rogue's memory served her well, she remembered that morning,  
Remy had been being a moron the night before and she had fallen asleep in a huff, the next morning Remy had seen she was still in a mood with him and had responded by jumping up wearing only his boxers, flipped the cd player on and danced around the room lipsyncing whilst Rogue sat on the bed in fits of giggles, he'd then jumped onto the bed and tackled her till she was lying underneath him, then in a more serious tone but still with that playful smile he had said that from that day on 'lets get it on' would be their song and they would play it at their wedding day, no matter what their family thought about it. Despite herself she smiled.

Remy would always do stupid things to make her laugh, especially when she was down, her memory involuntarily sidetracked onto a familiar course and she found herself thinking about a night when her and Jean had gone out on a girly night out because Remy and Scott were in a late evening Danger Room session. Rogue had stumbled into Remy's room at some ungodly hour in the morning complaining that she was ugly and that everyone in the night club was a beautiful tall skinny blond and that she was short and frumpy. He had told her she was beautiful, everything he could dream of just the way she was and that he was crazy about her, completely nuts about her. He kept on repeating it to her, over and over again,  
but she would just respond with "But I'm so short and frumpy!" Eventually Remy had given up trying to reasure her and said "Oh shut up and go to sleep." Rogue had snorted and started giggling, Remy soon joined in and she turned to face him, he had a silly grin on his face which just made her giggle more, he'd cupped her face and she'd sighed closed her eyes and fallen asleep. Thinking back on it any other girl would of taken that the wrong way and stormed out of the room calling him ever obscenity under the sun however she knew her Remy, he'd only said it too make her laugh, if he thought for a second that he couldn't of cheered her up for a second he would have sat up with her all night telling her she was beautiful.

It was fast approaching Remy's birthday, it was only a few days after Halloween and the mansion was having a fancy dress party,  
Rogue decided that she would loose face if she didn't attend, and so agreed to help Kitty pick her out an outfit. On the night of the party Kitty had pulled out a tiny cheerleader outfit.

"I am NOT wearing that!"

"Oh why not Rogue, I think I know a certain Cajun who's eyes might just bulge out if he saw you in this."

"I don't think I could pull it off Kit."

"Sure you can, have a little confidence Rogue, any outfit can be carried with a bit of confidence."

And so Rogue slipped into the outfit and looked in the mirror, she didn't feel too silly, well not as silly as she had thought that she might, she figured that yer she could get away with it, if she held her head high, and maybe washed down the silliness with a few drinks.

Upon entering the main living room which had had all the furniture pushed to the edges and the rugs all rolled up to give the effect of a dance floor Rogue saw all the familiar faces and few she didn't recognise, old friends of Xaviers which had come from all over the world for the party. A young man she didn't recognise caught her eye, he was tall and lean with ear length blond hair which swept around his face, he wore smart clothes with shiny leather shoes and a long jacket which bulged slightly at the back. She found Storm amongst the guests.

"Storm who is the young man over there with long jacket and blonde hair?"

"Oh that's Warren Worthington, or Archangel."

"Really? I think I heard Xavier talk about him before, he helps fund the school doesn't he?"

"Indeed he does my child, he believes very strongly in what we do. Here let me introduce you."

Storm led Rogue over and made the introduction, it was only after Warren said her outfit wasn't very scary that she realised he wasn't dressed up, which made her feel very silly and childish.

"The Cheerleader at Bayville High certainly were." she replied.

They chatted lightly for a few minutes until some other students had come over to introduce themselves then Rogue excused herself and made for the refreshments stand where she found the adults punch and began to drink.

Rogue ended up getting quite drunk, and whilst stood by the refreshments stand one of the younger students came over to see if she was ok.

"Oh yer, I'm fine." She said with a lopsided grin.

"Oh right, its just that you seem a bit drunk is all, cute dress by the way"

"Thanks, well I had to do something to win Remy back." The young student stared at Rogue in astonishment, Rogue hadn't said so much as two words to anyone about the break up or Remy for that matter to anyone apart from Kitty. The student moved away as quickly as possible to reveal Remy sat in a chair on the other side of the drinks stand, he'd stared at Rogue intently for a few moments and then shook his head, got up and left.

"Pfft, stupid swamp rat." She muttered.

"Come on Rogue lets go dance." Kitty yelled from somewhere to Rogue's right.


	3. Chapter 3

Bamph.

Chapter 3.

Rogue was giggling on the sofa, she was sat next to that handsome Warren fellow who was telling her a story from his travels to Europe.

"So sugar, were are yer planning on going next?" Rogue had never flirted like this before, and out of the corner of her eye she thought she had seen something flash red and angry, but only for a second.

"Well actually the Professor has asked me to stay here for a while, to help with training, he said alot of the students with physical mutations would really gain something valuable from having me around, what with beast not being around so much anymore with the congress and all." He flashed a beautiful smile which made Rogue wish she was sober enough to say something that would add to the conversation.

"Well suger, it'll be really nice to have a fresh face knocking around the place, God only knows some of the others have certainly lost their charm recently."

Shortly after this little exchange Rogue was handed yet another drink, and was kept topped up for the rest of the evening. She couldn't remember much else of what happened but she certainly remembered Warren having to help her get to her room, having to sit her on the bed and offering her a glass of water, Rogue had declined the glass of water and had instead used his lap as a pillow. That was the last thing she remembered doing.

Rogue sat at the end of her bed,she was still wearing her long socks and there was a pom pom on her pillow,  
she had mascara running down one side of her face and her lips were still stained a light rouge colour. She let her face fall and she caught it in her hands. Her head hurt. She was having small memory flashes from the night before and some of them were devastatingly embarrassing. Poor Warren, he had been so good to her. She finally decided on trying to hunt him down to apologise.

She left her room and started down the hall were she bumped into Kitty.

"Morning drunky how's your head?" Kitty chirped.

"Oh shush, your making it worse." Kitty laughed at her friend then smirked.

"Soooo, how was Warren this morning?"

"Oh God, how many people saw us leave together?"

"Oh I don't think that many, I was in the hall talking to Lance when I saw him practically carry you to your room,  
and I'm sure Lance won't say anything."

"Ok, just promise you won't say anything, I don't want Remy finding out."

"Why on earth not, it might do things some good, you don't want him to think your still pining after him."

Kitty walked away back down the hall and into her room. Did people really think she was still pining? Well in all fairness she was, but the last thing she wanted was for people to think that she was still crazy about him, it had been nearly a whole month since they had broken up.

She found Warren in the end sat on roof, it was a beautiful day and he was wearing a tight T-shirt with a pair of jeans. His hair was being pushed back by the wind and he had his eyes closed. Rogue landed gracefully and silently on the roof. She crouched to sit by him and looked down as he turned his head and opened one eye.

"Good morning Rogue."

"Hi." Rogue bowed her head in embarrassment as she said this.

"How were you feeling this morning?"

"A little rough I guess, I wanted to apologise for last night."

"There is absolutely no need, it made me look galant." He flashed his perfect white teeth again and Rogue laughed a little.

"I just feel so ashamed, I never usually get that bad, I bet that they let Logan make the punch, he drinks so much these days I'll bet he barely tastes the stuff anymore."

"Honestly Rogue there is no need to be embarrassed, alot of you were like it by the end of the night, when I went back down stairs the birthday boy was asleep on the couch." Rogue looked up, she'd never known Remy to get that drunk. "He was still clutching his beer." He chuckled slightly and Rogue felt the tiniest bit of resentment against him for mocking Remy, which was soon replaced by the strongest desire to tell him that Remy was her ex, and that despite the idea being totally silly and very hard to imagine (which it must have been for anyone who wasn't there)  
they were very happy together. She quickly swallowed this thought and turned her attention back to Warren.

"Listen Rogue, I haven't been in New York for a long time and everyone I know here is some sort of business associate and I just thought that it would be nice if I could hang out with someone who isn't just doing it for promotion or whatever." He twisted his body to face her and lent on his right arm. "I guess what I'm asking is, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow evening?"

"Yer sure sugar." Rogue smiled.

Later that day Rogue sat in the living room, she was sprawled out over a sofa channel surfing, not really watching it just staring blankly when he walked in. She sat up a little too quickly and met his stare.

"What are you watching?" He asked and he smiled. Rogues heart pounded and she almost forgot to breath. He sat down on the other sofa and looked at the TV.

"Nothing really" She threw the remote at him, "You can pick something if you want."

She was completely baffled, Remy had barely spoken two words to her since they had broken up and now suddenly he seemed at ease in her company again, she smiled and looked back at the TV. They sat like that for a while, it was a bit strange now with them being on different sofa's but it was something, she so badly still wanted him in her life still, even if it was just as friends.

An advert for a Jerry Springer special flashed up on the telly, Rogue and Remy looked at each other for a split second and then both dived for the remote which Remy had slung on the floor. Rogue landed first, grabbed the remote and went to roll over whole Remy scrambled around trying to find his feet, he grabbed one of her ankles as she went pull herself up onto the sofa making her fall back down to the floor, she lost the remote and grabbled at a table cloth which made a glass of water fall down and drench Remy. Rogue had never seen anything more funny in her life, after the initial shock Remy looked up all sodden and put out and couldn't help but laugh out right as well.

"Oh god you know what" Rogue managed to get out in between giggles "You look exactly the same as that day we went to the theme park and you went on the water ride!" Rogue carried on laughing but Remy just smiled and sat back down on the sofa.  
After about 5 minutes he just got up and left leaving behind a very confused Rogue.

AN/  
I'd just like to thank you all for your reviews, you really don't know how much they mean to me, as some of you can guess and other really appreciate this story is extremely close to home and its been hard trying to translate it into this. But its been well worth it. Alot of you have asked whether they will get back together or not, and in all honesty, I don't know yet, i'm still waiting to see if it happens. I'm sorry if this sounds really emo and a bit attention seeky or even worse mary sue-ish, but i'm putting alot of fiction in it to help carry it along. let me know if i get a bit carried away though as much as this story means alot to me I don't want it to come across as some weird fantasy world haha.


	4. Chapter 4

Bamph

Chapter 4.

Rogue had never really told anyone why Remy called her Bamph. To most people it just seemed like some dumb nickname and Rogue supposed it was, but to her it meant so much more, he had given it to her when they had just met, it wasn't a gradual thing or something that had just stuck, he had specifically given it to her and each time he called her by it it had reminded her of exactly why she fell in love with him. It was a Wednesday, Remy had only just started with the X-men and some of the older students had gone out to a local bar for the Karaoke. It was a really good evening and everyone had had a bit too much to drink apart from Scott who was giving everyone a lift home, however there hadn't been enough room in the car for everyone and Remy had said that he would walk, he had his flat and it would mean Scott would have to drive out of the way anyway, Rogue had said that she would walk with him. Rogue hadn't quite fine tuned her ability to control her powers at this stage and was still being a bit distant with people and didn't much fancy the idea of a car full of drunk mutants. So they walked, they had stopped in nearly every play park on the way home and sat on the swings and talked and laughed.

"So what made you come to the X-men then Remy?" She had asked.

"I'd heard of you, you guys have a good way of living and I was getting sick of constantly living like scum down in New Orleans, I could be surrounded by the most expensive furniture and the most exquisite art in all of the world but it just didn't seem right."

"So you had heard of us before you came to New York then?"

"Yer, I'd seen you on the TV, fighting for what you believed in, I saw your brother on there, he's got to be the coolest mutant I've ever heard of, I mean teleportation, he's so cool." He laughed a bit to himself.

Then Rogue did something even she wasn't expecting and in one swift movement leapt of the swing and spun round and jumped on Remy so he fell to the floor, she giggled and then had simply said "Bamph." Remy's eyes had lit up and he started to laugh.

"Thats it from now on I'm calling you Bamph."

Rogue currently was sat across the table from a man who was without a shadow of a doubt one of the best looking men in the room, he was talking to her very animatedly about his travels around Europe and all she could think of is how different the two men were, like fire and ice.

"Rogue you seem a bit distracted, are you alright." Warren looked at her with concern etched quite clearly on his face.

"I'm sorry Warren I guess my head is just all over the place at the minute."

"Listen Rogue I know I'm still new around here and you may not trust me at all yet but if you need to talk about anything then I'm a very good listener, I mean sometimes its good to share."

"What would I have to talk about? Honestly Warren I'm fine."

"I know about Remy, I know what he did to you Rogue and its clearly still cutting you up."

"How did you find out about that?"

"News travels well at the institute I've found." He smiled slightly and laughed, Rogue couldn't help but join in, it was a very friendly and infectious laugh. "It may seem like it won't help at all Rogue but sometimes it makes things easier talking to someone who wasn't there at the time you know, it can feel like it never really happened because everyone around you just won't talk about it."

"How come you know so much about this stuff?"

"I used to date a girl back in England, her name was Betty, we worked together for a while and then she broke my heart, no one around us would mention the break up or the relationship for fear of hurting my feelings, but to me it just made it worse, I needed someone to talk to, I wanted someone to relate to, to tell them all about me and Betty just to make sure that no one forgot, she was a massive part of my life and I was beginning to feel like it all only ever happened in my head, I needed someone to know that it happened." He looked down at his plate for a moment.

"Did you ever find someone to talk to?"

"Yes actually, the Professor helped a tremendous deal, I do not know where I would be now without him, I originally went to him to have Betty erased, thinking that it would be easier, he convinced me to at least try his less radical method of just talking about it and here I am, I pretty much owe my sanity to that man." He smiled at Rogue. "I promise anything you want to say to me will be kept between you and me, you won't have to worry about Remy or anyone else for that matter finding out, but its not healthy to live like this Rogue, trust me."

"He used to call me Bamph..." And Rogue told him the story, she told him nearly everything that had happened that night and almost every night after that. How they had been inseparable, she told him all about Remy's apartment,  
were everything was kept and how she had bought strong smelling shower gel so she could always tell if he'd had a shower or not, as disgusting as this sounded Remy was extremely lazy when he knew he didn't have to leave the house and Rogue didn't much like cuddling up to that. All those fond memories that made her smile, and some that nearly made her cry. She told him about the pink and purple bands and showed him the evidence hanging from her wrist, she admitted that she still found it strange that he still wore his religiously. All the while Warren sat there and listened, asking questions at appropriate times and just letting her speak through most of it, when she had finished what she could manage he smiled again at her and offered to give her a lift home, which she accepted and got into the back of his car with him while he instructed the driver on where to go.

"Thanks so much for this Warren, it really has helped, its true what you said earlier, I really was begining to feel like I was loosing him, not in the physical sense because I've already lost him like that but the memories,  
I was beginning to feel like they were slipping, but truth be told I didn't even realise that's how I felt till you told me."

"I know Rogue, but its basic human nature, we torture ourselves as much as possible before we can truly begin to help ourselves, I'm glad you talked to me, and may I just say that I personally think Remy is an idiot." Rogue blushed and dropped her head slightly so that her hair fell slightly in front of her face to hide it, Warren laughed lightly and Rogue let out a small giggle before lifting her head back up.

"Thanks for an amazing evening Warren, I haven't had this much fun in a while." She leant forward and kissed him on the cheek before getting out of the car.

"It was my pleasure Rogue." He sighed after she had closed the door, he let his head drop forward. 'Great.' He thought. 'Fantastic way to get yourself put tightly in the friend zone, way to go Warren!' But deep down he knew he had done the right thing rather than take advantage of her, he just had to hope that it would pay of and that that stupid Cajun wouldn't realise his mistake before it did.

AN/  
Ok its late and I'm tired so i'm sorry for a short and fairly rubbish chapter but I had to get these awfully boring bit out of the way before I let the story progress or else it just wouldn't make sense. pfffft. Anyway the next chapter will have ALOT more Remy in it, somethings will be explained and there will be some ROMY!!! oh yes aren't we all excited can't wait to write it now, though I have work tomorrow morning and my boss will KILL me if i'm late so i need to go to bed! night all! xx


	5. Chapter 5

Bamph.

Chapter 5.

There was a garish pink flyer stuck up on the communal board.

'Kitty has finally turned 21!' it read. Rogue half smiled, she had become more tolerant of Kitty's girly ways since the girl had proved herself to be an invaluable friend recently. 'Ohhh I know what this means...' Rogue began to think...

"Shopping trip!!!!" Kitty came bounding around the corner. "We're leaving in 10! We're going out later. Info is all on the flyer, if your over 21 you have NO excuse." She ran off again.

Rogue stood there and read the flyer, then moved towards her room to get changed when she bumped into something hard.

"OWww, watch were your..." She lifted her head and looked directly into red on black eyes.

"Sorry Rogue." He was still holding onto her elbows where he had stabled her before. "I wasn't paying attention."

"No, sorry neither was I." She braved another look into his eyes but they were diverted towards the flyer.

"You going to Kittys thing tonight?"

"Yer, she's just about to drag me shopping."

"Oh right well I guess I'll see you out later then, Lapin is coming too." Rogued looked at him a little shocked at first and then made a consious effort to rearrange her face into something she thought would come across as non-chalant and waved goodbye as she walked past him. She couldn't for the life of her think why Remy would want to come to a some stupid girls night out, and to subject Lapin to it aswell!

She later discovered that actually quite a few people had showed up to Kittys party, they were all gathered in a New York hotspot drinking cocktails and beer when Remy walked into the room wearing his sunglasses just like always but with Lapin walking in behind him.

Lapin walked straight up to Rogue and gave her a hug whilst Remy got himself a drink.

"Rogue, how have you been?"

"I've been fine, how about you?" Lapin raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Rogue you don't have to be shy with me, you can tell me, I know its been a while since we last spoke and the last couple of months can't of been terribley fun for you." He gave her a pitying look which actually annoyed Rogue a little.

"I'm fine I swear! Come on lets stop mopping around and get some drinks in." She smiled and turned towards the bar before he could argue.

It became apparent as the evening went on that Remy and Lapin had come for a reason, that reason taking the form of Jubilee who Lapin seemed to have some unrelenting soft spot for, Remy being the good friend that he is had obviously come along to play wing man and offer advise. It was getting late and the group was begining to get smaller untill it was just Jubilee, Rogue, Remy and Lapin left. Whilst Lapin and Jubliee flirted a little on the dance floor Remy and Rogue had been getting on famously at the bar. Rogue was relishing every second of it, not just because it gave her hope but because she had missed this easy rapour that they had always had untill the break up had made it too awkward for them to be in the same room as one another.

The house lights suddenly came up in the club.

"Shit is that the time already?" Rogue looked at her watch. "God were did the night go."

By the look on Lapin and Jubilee's faces they were thinking the same thing.

"Well we could all go back to mine, I think there might be come cider left over from my birthay in the fidge."

"Sounds good to me."

It was only when Rogue was inside Remy's flat that she began to realise that being back there so soon might have an effect on her. Not sure whether she was acting crazy or just being sentimental she went to the toilet, not really needing to go but just to see if it was still the same, and sure as hell it was, there was her shower puff hanging of the tap, her body wash and even her shampoo. Damn cheap cajun couldn't of gone out and got some different ones she thought as she washed her hands.

Back in the living room Lapin and Jubilee had cuddled up on one sofa and Remy had stretched out the length of the other.

"Hey budge up Cajun." and he did, but he didn't move up or down but he moved back so there was space for her to lie down next to him, too happy to care and too drunk to question she plonked herself down on the space and let her head rest on Remy's upper arm which was lying across the sofa for her. For ages they all talked and drank cider untill Jubilee fell asleep and then Lapin put his head on top of hers and closed his eyes aswell.

Remy shifted and slid his arm out from under Rogue, he swung a leg over her frame and put his foot on the floor, he very carefully pulled himsel over her untill he was stood next to the sofa.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Remy said after noticing that her eyes were open.

"No I was still awake." She pushed against the pillow and lifted her body of the sofa. "Owwwwch" Her hand flew up to meet her neck.

"You know what sleeping on sofas does to you Rogue." He let out a little amused giggle. "Come on, you can sleep in the bed." Again Rogue was far to elated and toxicated to think about implications or ripple effects and just groggley got up of the sofa and went into the bedroom. She climbed into her side of the bed and curled into a ball facing away from Remy and not touching him at all.

"Rogue, come here." She turned over and just looked at him. "Please?" He reached out his arms and pulled her towards him. "I'm sorry Rogue, I never wanted this to happen."

All Rogues judgements and bad memories of the last 2 months instantly melted away with the smell of his duvet. The smell of him, his very being was so overwhelming her she could barely breathe at points. He kept telling her about he regretted not being able to do her right, how he wanted them to work out so much, about how they had worked so well on paper but it was so hard for him to translate that. Rogue just sat there listening to him, lying in his arms just like she used to. He was stroking her arm and his voice was thick with emotion and the threat of tears. "You know I was completelly insane about you right?" he asked. Rogue looked up at him her eyes seemed so big to Remy, he just gazed right into them for a moment their faces inches apart. She kissed him, and he kissed back, and for a passionate second Remy nearly lost himself, then he pulled away. "I can't do this Rogue, I can't do this to you."

"Remy, you of all people should be able to know the difference between love and sex, so please don't let your morals get in the way now." She crashed her lips down on his again only this time he spun her off of him and twisted his body so he was kneeling over her, still with his mouth connected to hers, ran his hand through her hair and then dragged it down the skin of her back pulling her towards him slightly, his hand carried on its journey south and ended at her knee were he pulled her knee up to wrap around his waist. She leaned into him and gasped. The rest of the night was a complete blurr of flesh on flesh, panting and groaning, all the time they where grasping each other tighter and tighter trying to get as close to each other as possible and once they had stopped he reached out to her and pulled her close to him again holding her in place with his arms and letting their legs entwine.

The next morning Rogue woke up before Remy did, he was still holding her and it made her feel uneasy, the last thing she wanted was to find out how he would be with her in the morning and so she left bedroom, tip toed past the still sleeping forms of Lapin and jubilee and walked out the door.

A/N well well well. What could happen next I wonder? hehe!  
Thank you all so much for your reviews and for being really quite supportive through all this, this story is getting a wee bit hard to write, I feel like I'm dragging it all out a bit but we're definately getting somewhere! haha! Oh and don't worry fostersb most of Remy's actions will be explained however not all of them, he is still a man and therefore a mystery, I'm trying to not to explain too much about what he does because I want you all to feel as confused as Rogue does about this, some light will obviously be shed towards the end but mostly during a break up you never really know what a man is thinking or why he is doing certain things and you'll never really find out why so I've gotta try and keep that part as real as possible if you get me? Though if it really is bugging you then what I think is the reason he stormed out on her when they were watching TV is because she brought up something they had done as couple together and he didn't really want to bring that up, though I can't be sure, like I said he is a man and his actions are very rarely justified or explained. 


	6. Chapter 6

Bamph

Chapter 6

Much to Rogues dismay the night of passion that her and Remy had shared had not altered his behaviour at all and if it had it had only made it worse. Unfortunately the day after had involved their first danger room session together since their break up, Remy had arrived nearly 20minutes late looking extremely worse for wear. He didn't even look at her, she couldn't remember everything from the night before but she certainly remembered what she had said "Remy, you of all people should be able to know the difference between love and sex, so please don't let your morals get in the way now." What a dumb thing to say, surely now he was justified in using her, she can't now turn on him and tell him he was an arse, he had tried to stop it. Although he had been the one talking about their relationship and making her want him. She looked across the room to were he was stood, he was crouched ready for the simulation to start looking directly forward, his brow was slightly furrowed in a small frown.

Rogue snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the feminine voice of the danger room announce the beginning of their simulation. It was relatively standard stuff, a few sentinels and the occasional rogue mutant, she was in the middle of a relatively grueling fight with saber tooth when she missed a blow and got struck herself, he hit her so had it made her spin around were she was face to face with a sentinel who's eyes were glowing menacingly with a red hot beam, Rogue gulped and a split second later she was being forced to the ground and the illusion around her began to fade, she through her hair out of her face and was shocked to find Remy on top of her panting lightly, she involuntarily shuddered as she had a few flash backs from the night before and then pushed him off of her.

"What the hell was that Remy? Why did you have to step in like that? I was doing fine!" She rounded on him as they both got up of the floor, everyone was staring but she didn't care, she was sick of him humiliating her.

"Well you didn't look fine, I was just trying to help."

"If I needed help I'd fucking ask for it Cajun." With that she stormed from the room got changed, grabbed her coat and headed out.

She decided that since she seemed to be on some self torturing kick recently that she would go to the park,  
the one that they had sat in on one of their first meetings, she sat on the swing and dug her heels into the ground below it and kicked back so she moved backwards and then forwards. She stopped and then in one fluid motion slipped off the swing and landed unceremoniously on the ground. She wrapped one arm around herself and grasped the other to her head, she had thought that this pain had stopped or at least she had got used to it enough for her to ignore it, but then here it was just as strong as it had ever been. She began to weep, a crying so hard, furious and strong that she could hardly breathe, it was exhausting her. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her purse, she let it fall open and there he was staring up at her looking happy, or pretending to she didn't really care anymore, he had promised never to break her heart and he had. He had sworn blindly that he wasn't like other guys and that he had been hurt beyond measure in his past and he refused to do the same to another.

"Oh God how could I have been so stupid." She asked no one in particular.

"Welling yelling at the bloke wasn't a very good idea to say the least." Kitty sat down beside her. "Do you know how late it is?"

"I'm sorry Kit, I have no idea."

"Rogue you've got to come home, you'll catch your death out here."

"I just want to stay a little longer."

"Why? What does this place hold for you? Look at yourself, your lying on a playground floor crying your eyes out. Listen everyone know's about what happened last night Rogue, Jubilee has got one big mouth, your bringing all this onto yourself,  
and then yelling at him like that for pushing you out of the way. Rogue seriously! It's his job! You can't yell at him for that! I know he hasn't been the worlds best ex but you gotta give him time to adjust, literally the day after you broke up you guys were having to deal with being around each other again and you, you were acting as if he was your best friend.  
It must of freaked him the hell out."

"Why are you saying this Kit?" Rogue was looking at her hands, Kitty had been an amazing friend through all this why had she suddenly turned?

"Rogue, me and Lance broke up."

"Oh Kit I'm so sorry, when did it happen, you've always been to good for him."

"Rogue he broke up with me almost 3 weeks ago."

"What why didn't you tell me?"

"Rogue I tried but you are always locked up in your room, you never see any of us anymore, you'll go to parties and just stand in the back and get drunk, it was a miracle that Warren managed to get you out of the house for an evening and from what I hear he treated you famously, but have you really spoken to him since?"

Rogue felt ashamed of herself, she had become so wrapped up in her own grief that she had barely noticed Kitty's.

"But, but Lance, he was there, last night, at your birthday."

"We still get on really well. We were together for a long time."

"I wish me and Remy could have that." Rogue let her face fall, she had been the worlds worst friend/teammate/ex. How was she supposed to go back and face the others knowing what they all thought of her now.

"Its ok Rogue, everything will work out." Kitty put her arm around Rogue and she let her head fall onto Kitty's shoulder.

The next morning Rogue woke with a start, she hated those dreams but at the same time she didn't want them to go away, she was always in some strange place were the only thing that looked familiar was Remy, and he would stand there and tell her that he was crazy about her and that he couldn't live without her but she would always wake up just before he told her he loved her. Most of the time when she woke up from one of these dreams she just lies in bed and thinks up every plausible way that the dream could have been true, then reality slowly begins to set in and has to get up and pretend she's fine again.

Today was no different to any other day since her and Remy broke up, she went down stairs and got a coffee and sat with the paper for a while, she would make small talk with whoever was in the kitchen with her for a bit and then get on with whatever she had to do that day. Only when she arrived at the kitchen Kitty was sat at the table with a thick white envelope, Kitty then handed it to her and simply said "Just think about it." and left the room. Rogue looked at the envelope for a bit then set her coffee down and turned it over to open it, she pulled out a small pile of crisp white paper and almost gasped when she saw that the headed paper was an application to College. The doorbell rang which snapped Rogue out of her dumb founded trance, she opened the door and found herself looking at an unfamiliar blond lady.

"I need to speak to Remy LeBeau. I beleive he works here. My name is Belladonna."

AN/  
And enter the EX, I don't really have much to add to this chapter apart from thank you all so much for you reviews, your all absolute little stars!  
My wrist is absolutely killing me!  
Also I won't be able to update for a few days because I'm going to be swamped at work but I'll definitely update within a week!  
x


	7. Chapter 7

Bamph.

Rogue stared into her mug, it seemed so strange her ,after months of feeling the burning post break up pain, to feel this all consuming nothingness. She knew, from the swagger in his step and the knowledge that he had had a visitor in his apartment for the last few days that he had slept with Belladonna. She knew that it was an undeniable truth and she was pretty damn sure that just about everyone else in the mansion knew as well.

Rogue knew that this day had to of come, that Remy wouldn't have passed through the rest of his days in a celibate state, however much she had prepared herself for it though she could not have prepared herself for the nothingness that consumed her now. It was extremely strange and unwelcome, she would have preferred the raging fire she had expected would finally drive her from the mansion, but this morning when she had walked in the door and she looked at Remy to see him almost glowing in aftermath she still felt like she could get through the day with a shred of dignity.

"How strange." Beast had walked into the room and noticed Rogue sat at the table staring into her mug.

"Whats strange Hank?" Although she only really called people she was close to by their first names Rogue always called Beast by his real name, it seemed wrong to call such a calm and collected man Beast.

"I've been monitoring your blood for the last couple of months" Every X-man had to go for routine check ups with Hank, to make sure they were healthy and mainly to monitor their DNA to see if anyone was developing or mutating. "and it seems that you are developing your 'X' gene at an abnormal rate."

"What does that mean doc?"

"Well, after you gained control of your powers you seemed to stop mutating, me and Xavier came to the conclusion that you had reached full potential. However I carried on with your blood sampling for the sake of routine and going over your files for the last 6 months it would appear as though you are mutating again." Hank furrowed his brow in concentration at the paper for a few seconds. "Your developing at around the same rate as Kitty at the moment, which as you may know isn't very fast but is of course still there, however when you first started mutating again you were developing at around the same pace as Scott which is pretty much dormant, so its picking up pace."

"So whats going to happen to me then?"

"Oh I have no idea, only nature and time will tell, I shouldn't worry." He filled his own coffee mug, smiled and left the room.

Rogue sat on the end of her bed, staring at the college application sat in front of her, it wasn't any Ivy league college, but it wasn't a community college either, it was close enough to still see some of the people she cared about but far away enough that no one there would know who or what she was. Kitty had thought it all through, she had said to Rogue that although she didn't want to loose her she couldn't watch her destroy herself anymore. There was a soft knock at her door.

"Can I come in?" Warren poked his head around the door and smiled.

"Of course Warren" Rogue had stood up from the bed and placed the application behind her. "What can I do for you sugar?"

"I was just wondering how you were, I hadn't heard from you since our dinner, did I offend you?"

"No not at all! I'm sorry I've just been all over the place recently, I should of called." Rogue hung her head in shame because she meant it,  
Warren had been amazing to her that night, and had given her the space she needed afterwards, he was every bit the gentleman and with a face like the Angel he was was he was also every girls dream.

"Hey Rogue, don't be like that its OK, I understand." He moved closer to her and cupped her face and gently moved it up to look into his, they stood there like that for a moment, Rogue thought he was going to kiss her, willed it in fact but he slid his hand around the back of her head and gently moved her towards him so that she could bury her face into the crook of his neck. He smelt wonderful and for the briefest of moments Rogue thought that she could do this, that she was ready. She thought about what life would be like if she let Warren in, she thought about riding around new york in the back of his car with him, she thought about day trips to Paris and wearing evening gowns at his work functions, him always having his arm around her and proudly introducing her to all of his friends, meeting his Farther and winning his approval. But just as quickly as it came, it went and she began to think about always riding shotgun in a small beat up hunk of junk and stealing kisses at traffic lights, and day trips to central park, about wearing jeans and just knocking around the apartment, about always holding hands and feeling connected, about knowing that his family didn't want to know him and therefore she was his family, and then she pulled back and looked into Warrens steely blue eyes and thought to herself that he was everything that every girl would want, that he was everything she should want, but knew he would never be enough for her. She felt guilty and selfish as she pulled away, knowing that she was pulling away from a future that would make her happy but she also knew that she would never be satisfied and that despite the fact the she could grow to love him, they would just be holding each other back.

As she pulled away she was sure that she saw then a swirl of a brown trench coat escape beyond the view of the open door but just as soon as she registered what she thought she saw she dismissed it.

Later that morning, Rogue walked into the rec room and saw Kitty sprawled on one of the sofa's flicking through channels aimlessly, she looked at Kitty's figure from the door way and had a moment of clarity, she knew now that she wasn't going to move on in a hurry,  
she knew that either her and Remy were either meant to be together, and therefore would eventually get back together or that she would meet someone one day that she could (though she couldn't see how) love more than Remy, but either of the choices seemed along way into the future and in the mean time she thought, that it was time she started to rebuild the bridges she had burnt.

"Hey Kit? Can I grab a hand with something please?"

Kitty turned her head and for the first time noticed Rogue standing in the doorway.

"What is it Rogue?" Kitty seemed resigned, like the long tortured friend that Rogue had turned her into.

Rogue had a sheepish grin playing around her features as she said "Oh just some stuff" and Kitty turned around fully on the sofa so she could see Rogue properly and she saw that Rogue was beginning to look like her old playful friend that had disappeared months ago, and Kitty smiled and jumped up and followed Rogue out of the room.

Rogue lead Kitty up the stairs and along one of the corridors and into her room, were most of everything had been sprawled out across her bed.

"Whats going on in here? Did you piss off Jean again?"

"No not quite" Rogue laughed. "I'm spring cleaning."

"Riiiiight." Kitty looked a Little confused but then she noticed that some of the clothes and things that were on the bed seemed familiar, but not in the sense that hey were Rogue's things but like she had seen them somewhere else. "Oh my God Rogue, is this like, all of Remy's stuff?"

Rogue nodded and smiled, there was old t-shirts, video games, DVDs, half empty packs of playing cards, empty cigarette cartons, everything that Rogue had kept since the break-up, and then Kitty's eyes wandered over to the small vanity desk in the corner of the room were there was a neatly wrapped gift, an envelope and a purple band. Kitty looked at Rogue then and saw the purple band that used to be attached to her wrist wasn't there anymore, she thought for a second that maybe Rogue's smile was one of hysteria, that she had finally gone insane and was about to burn everything, but no, all she saw was a girl who had finally let go and was beginning to regain some of her former self.

"Could you help me pack all this stuff into boxes please Kit and then come with me to drop it off?" Rogue asked, and for a second Kitty saw the vulnerability in her friend and she couldn't refuse. So they spent the rest of the morning packing away all of Remy's things, neatly folding T-shirts and sweat pants, stacking the games and DvD's and slowly Rogues room started to look like a shell, something that wasn't quite filled, Kitty hadn't realised how much of the stuff in Rogue's room had been Remy's. The CD player was now all packed away, the wardrobe and a few of her draws were now half empty and there were now only 5 or 6 CD's left in the rack. Rogue looked around the room and shook her head slightly.

"Wow. It looks like I've been robbed!" Rogue stole a side glance at Kitty and began to smile. "I'll just HAVE to go shopping to fill all these empty spaces, but were will I find someone to go shopping with at such short notice?" Rogue put the back of her hand to her forehead and pretended to collapse onto the bed, but by the time Rogue had hit the sheets Kitty had already grabbed 2 of the boxes and was running out of the door and yelling back at Rogue.

"We've already wasted half the day! I'll put these in the trunk and get the engine running, you have five minutes to bring the other 2, I'll meet you in the car!"

Rogue picked up the other 2 boxes and went to walk out of the room when they seemed to go right through her hands and land on the floor with a thud. Rogue looked at them and was confused for a few moments but quickly dismissed it as clumsiness and picked them back up again, then before she left the room she quickly remembered the present and balanced it on top of the boxes with the band and the envelope.

Kitty pulled into the drive of the huge house were Remy lived, it had been converted into 3 different apartments and Remy lived on the ground floor,  
which was handy considering all the boxes she had to carry in.

"How are you feeling Rogue? Are you sure you don't want me to do it?" Kitty asked in concern.

"No its ok, he won't be in, I've still got his key so I'll just let myself in, dump all the stuff and leave the key on the side." but Rogue didn't turn or smile, she just looked dead ahead for a second before lightly shaking her head and forcing a smile and got out of the car, she struggled with the boxes for a moment but managed to pick them all up and held the present under her chin with the band dangling from between her teeth.

She waddled up to the door and let 2 of the boxes that contained just clothes or things that weren't fragile fall to the floor, she put her old key into the lock and heard the familiar click, and walked in, she kicked the boxes on the floor into the hall and went to the door with the shiny brass 1 on it, she unlocked the door and walked in. The familiar musty scent of the rooms hit her and she felt nostalgia run through her and make her torso ache. She stacked the boxes neatly by the kitchen counter and placed the present on the counter with the band on top, she removed the key from it chain, and then saw it was the key chain that he had bought when he had had to go to Paris alone for Xaviar and left that too, she wrote a note apologising for the delay in the returning of his things and then reread it and threw it away. Then wrote it again, and placed it under the key and key chain.

She turned and looked at the flat for the last time, she looked into the living room and remembered that he had one of her Dvd's in there and decided to go retreive it instead of hassling him for it. She walked past the sofa that Jubilee and Lupin had slept on and then looked again, there was an old pillow with a head shaped dent in it and a blankett carelessly thrown over the other end of the sofa, there was a sock poking out of one of the cushions and a pair of Remy's boots on floor. Rogue furrowed her brough in confusion, why would he sleep on the couch? It gives him a terrible neck ache.

"Remy is that you?" the feminine voice floated through the rooms from Remy's bedroom and a blond haired head poked out from behind the door.

Shit. Rogue mentally swore to herself, she had completely forgotted about Belladonna being in town.

"Oh hello, you're the girl who answered the door at the mansion aren't you?" She said conversationally. "Remy's not here, he went out on a call, I have no idea what or where about though." She smiled and Rogue smiled back as politely as she could. "You must be Kitty? The one who can walk through walls?"

"Erm, no I just had a key, I was just bringing back some things Remy left at the mansion that I though he might need, sorry to of disturbed you, I'll go." Rogue turned to leave but Belladonna had caught her arm to stop her.

"Wait, are you Rogue?" There was no malice in the woman's eyes, there was something there though that Rogue couldn't quite describe, curiosity maybe?

Then they both heard it, the unmistakable turn of a key in the lock, Rogue froze and Bella looked up to see Remy walk in the room with a young man following in behind him.

A/N sorry its taken so long to update! Hope you like the chapter! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bamph 8.

Remy took in the scene before him, here standing in his tiny living room, next to his makeshift bed were the two most significant women in his life and neither seemed to register him. Belladonna's eyes had bulged when she had seen the man standing behind Remy and she quickly turned her back on the whole scene and stormed out of the room and back into the bedroom. Rogue who was in complete shell shock was staring at her mobile, from what Remy could make out she had recieved a text message from Kitty warning her that Gambit had just pulled into the drive.

The man stood behind Remy spoke up then "Erm, mes amis, this is all very confusing I'm sure but I have a little business to attend." and he walked past Remy and Rogue and walked into the bedroom after Belladonna and shut the door, there was immediate shouting and what sounded like an alarm clock hitting the wall, Remy winced at the sound and rolled his eyes.

"Bloody Theives" he muttered, Rogue looked up as if shaken from her senses and realised that she was standing in the middle of Remy's apartment with Remy, alone. She shook her head slightly.

"I'm sorry I was just dropping your stuff off and Belladonna must of heard and thought I was you so she came out of the bedroom and she thought I was Kitty... and... I left your key over there." She pointed vaguely at the door leading to the Kitchen and bowed her head and tried to move past him but he took hold of her by the elbows.

"Wait Chere, it's not how it looks with Bella, that man he's her...." but Rogue cut him off.

"Don't worry Gambit, it's none of my business anyway I just wanted to drop your stuff off, I'm sorry if I disturbed you." She had liftd her head slightly and was vaguely away that he was still holding her gently by the elbows. He had also called her Chere, out of habit most likely.

Remy furrowed his brough and seemed to be searching for something in Rogues face when Kitty came stumbling through the wall.

"Ahhh come on Kit, the door was 2 feet away." Remy raised an eyebrow at her as she looked at the pair still in their half embrace and she turned red and gushed something about hearing bangs and thuds and had thought they were fighting and quickly ran from the room. Remy chuckled to himself.

Rogue gently pulled her elbows free from his hold and crouched down on the floor and scooped up her Dvd from the cabinet, she raised herself again so she was eye level with his collar bones as she always was. "Do you mind if I take this back?"

"No, not at all, was there anything else you left here?" There was a flicker of concern behind his eyes. 'Please don't remember the necklace, please don't remember it'

"what did you just say?" Rogues head had shot up and he repeated himself. "No after that what did you say about a necklace?" Rogue saw Remys face betray him for a second then it shot straight back to his pokerface. "What necklace Gambit?"

"You just stay out of my mind Rogue!"

"What are you crazy? I wasn't anywhere near your mind."

"Look I feel bad about everything I did Rogue but that doesn't give you the right to go snooping in my head for answers!"

"I can't read minds you bloody fool!! But what? Are you trying to say there are answers?!"

"Just get out Rogue." He turned his back on her and she flushed an angry red, how dare he accuse her reading his thoughts. She hadn't even touched him skin to skin, paranoid bastard.

Belladonna had left earlier that afternoon with her husband, she had kissed Remy on the cheek and thanked him again for being so kind to her for letting her stay,  
and had promised the next time she had a row with her husband that she would call first at least and finally left.  
Remy, was sitting on one of the breakfast stools next to the kitchen counter sipping his coffee and staring absent mindedly at the boxes Rogue had left.  
He knew more or less what was inside of them, nothing he really needed, just little bits and bobs he had left at the mansion, or clothes that she had liked to sleep in, the CD player he had loaned her because hers had broken, etc. What he was really thinking was what was in the present on top of the counter.  
It was clearly his birthday present. He remembered recieving a very excited text message from her one day back in September proudly exclaiming that she had just found the perfect gift for him. He looked at the retangular object sitting innocently on the counter top for a long while, contemplating whether or not to open it. It would probably be something obvious, something related with cards maybe? Probably something to do with the king and Queen of hearts, or something hopelessly soppy like a picture frame with a picture of them already mounted, probably with his face scribbled out or something now.

He finally stretched out a hand and picked up the item, turned it over in his hands and peeling back a corner then tore back the rest of the paper to discover a book, he turned it over almost dropped it, "Eurrrrgh!!!" There was a picture of a quiche on the cover, and if Remy hated anything he HATED quiche. He read the title "Real men don't eat Quiche" it read and Remy smiled, and genuine smile. "Only you Chere..."

Rogue and Kitty pulled up at the mansion, shopping bags in the boot and smiles on their faces, Rogue had not forgotten her earlier promise to herself to rebuild bridges and had lied through her teath to Kitty about what had happened. She had told her about the strange man and Bella making the noise and that she had tripped and Remy had caught her, nothing more, nothing less. So they had got on with the originally planned shopping trip and Rogue had buried deep her feelings on what had passed between her and Remy.

They hadn't even opened the boot when they heard Logan walk up to them across the gravel.

"Hey Stripes, Wheels wants to see ya, I'll give you a hand halfpint."

"Wouldn't it be easier just to call everyone by their names Logan?"

"Names are overrated, go on now, go see what Baldy wants."

"Below the belt Logan." Rogue chuckled to herself as she walked up the drive.

She knocked on the old oak doors that lead to Xaviers office and tried the to get in when he called for her to enter.

"Its locked professor!"

"Oh Rogue don't be silly just come in."

Rogue looked at the door slightly puzzled and tried the door handle again, this time she landed on her side on the floor in the office, the doors still shut behind her. "Weird." She said.

"Yes, Rogue weird indeed." Xavier was sat at his desk looking at a folder with peices of paper spilling out over his desk, Rogue sat on the leather couch opposite and waited for the professor to begin.

"Well Rogue how are you feeling?"

"A bit confused really, how did I just get in?"

"You used Kitty's ability to walk through walls I believe."

"Come again?"

"Rogue, Hank has told me that you seem to be developing your 'X' gene again."

"Yes, he told me the same in the kitchen."

"Well it would seem that this has been the effect, can you tell me of any other abnormal activities that might have occured in the last few days?"

Rogue sat and thought for a moment, she thought of the boxes slipping through her hands but couldn't think of anything else, she told Xavier about the boxes.

"Yes that would be Kittys ability again I think. Nothing else then?" and then it hit her, she remembered Remys angry face as he accused her of reading his mind.

"I might of read Gambits mind."

"Hmmmm." Xavier was deep in thought.

"Am I ok? Like am I going to flip out like Jean did and destroy the mansion?"

"No I don't think so Rogue, I think you are just going to have to learn how to harness your new powers as the others did when they first discovered them."

Rogue looked at her hands, it had taken her years to harness her own powers, it just felt like starting all over again.

"I think maybe a talk with Kitty might help, I'll go over how you can work on your new telepathic ability with you now, anything else that crops up that you feel you need help with just speak to the respective person and I'm sure you will have no problems." The professor gave her a friendly smile and began to explain the basics of telepathy.

Remy had just walked in the door when he saw a very angry Rogue walk through the hall towards the grand stair case, with a rain cloud following her around above her head, Remy physically couldn't hold back "Feeling a bit under the weather Rogue?" he called up the stairs in the most non chalant way he could manage, she didn't turn around or look at him, but he did see the cloud cackle slightly with anger. 'Wonder what she did to piss of Stormy so much.' He headed into the kitchen were the promise of coffee was calling him. He poured himself a cup and sat down at the table and started to read the news paper when kitty came dashing in. She was still tying up her hair and had an A4 envelope hanging between her teeth, she looked at him in a funny way, then looked at the clock and muffled some sort of uninteligable swear word. She held her hair with one hand and took the envelope with the other and dumped it in front of Remy.

"Listen I know its not ideal but I'm sooooo late right now and I HAVE to go and that needs Rogues signiture and needs to be posted today, could you give that to her when you see her please? Its super important... Thanks." and she ran out of the door.

Remy sat there for a few minutes and looked at the envelope, one sneeky peek couldn't hurt. He pulled out the sheets of paper and saw Rogues name neatly written at the top, as he read on he realised it was a College application with a second application for a room on campus. He frowned, ever so slightly, but still he frowned.

A/n Heyyyyyy!  
2 chapters? In one day? Surely not? Well, I'll never, after months and months of waiting for the woman to update she finally does, and 2 chapters to boot.  
Oh aren't I so lovely :) xx 


	9. Chapter 9

Bamph.

Rogue was out on her balcony hanging out the clothes she had been wearing during her personal rain storm. Ororo had been very helpful, explaining to Rogue exactly how she had learnt to seperate her emotions from her gift with such patience that Ghandi would have been jealous. Now Rogue, with her long hair dripping down her back and dressed in little more than a small towel looked up at the sky and parted the clouds so slowly and gently no body would think anything out the ordinary was happening. The week winter sun peaked throw and cast light down onto her balcony to aid the drying of her sodden clothes.  
She turned to enter her room and saw Remy standing awkwardly with an envelope in his hands.

"This really what you want?" He looked at her dead in the eye. Rogue swooped down and grabbed the envelope out of his hands.

"Don't read my mail" was her her curt reply.

"Because I don't think it is, I think your running away." Remy's face gave away nothing.

"What I do with my life has absolutely nothing to do with you, and even if it did you still have no right to come here trying to accuse me of things that aren't true."

"I'm sorry if I'm just a little confused here Rogue, but you've never expressed a wish to go to college before."

"Well I am just so sorry to of confused you Gambit, damn I'm just such a bitch, seriously, why would anybody want to try and better themselves?"

"Oh, so thats it, that rich kid Worthington making you feel small? You think going to college will make you feel like you are more on a par with him because..."

"Don't you dare bring Warren into this Gambit, he has been really good to me, he's been supportive and kind. You on the other hand have been a royal jerk. You do not get to judge him."

"... he's an ass Rogue." Remy ignored her interuption, spun on his heel and left.

Rogue was by now livid, he had some serious balls of steal to come in here and start with that bullcrap, and were the hell did he get off calling Warren an ass. She slammed down the application form and pulled a pen out of the desk and with a flourish she signed her name on the form and put it back in the envelope. She pulled on some jeans and found a white t-shirt and threw her leather jacket on over the top before stomping out towards the main door.

As Rogue swept down the stairs she didn't notice Bobby and Tabitha mucking around and got struck by a ball of ice which surrounded one of Tabitha's fire balls, it cracked into the side of her skull and fell to her feet where it exploded and sent her hurling down the stairs, she hit the bottom with a horrible crunch.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!!" Tabitha came running over to her with Bobby in toe.

"Rogue, Rogue! Can you hear me?"

Rogue shifted her weight onto her forearm and pushed her self up, a strange warming feeling was sending ripples through her body, but she felt no pain now, for a moment she thought that maybe she had died but she opened her eyes and she could see.  
She could see everything, with outstanding clarity, she could see every thread in the rug, she could see every colour in all its powerful glory. It was very strange and humbling experience, how could she have not seen all of this before? The very fibres of everything that she looked at almost every day? She could smell the distant wafts of potatoes boiling and pasley being thrown into a pan. She could smell the crisp refreshingness of the broken ice.

"Rogue, how are you ok? That fall would have slowed Logan down!" Bobby exclaimed. Of course! She must have tapped into Logans powers with out realising it, but my word did Bobby have to shout so damn loud?

"Bobby, for Gods sake be quiet!" Rogue looked up at the young mutants faces and saw a mixture of awe and relief on their faces. "I'm ok, don't worry, just be a bit more damn careful!" they both nodded and ran of before Rogue could get mad at them.

Rogue stretched out each of her limbs, it was very odd, she had felt all the very real pain of a ball of ice being thrown into the side of her head and then being thrown down a set of stairs but she no longer felt bad at all, not even a headache or any ache in her body at all. She headed around the corner and into the main foyer, but as she passed the rec room she heard a very loud laughter coming from inside, which to the speaker must have been a much more discreet stiffled laughter.

"Yer man, I convinced him a few weeks before I got here, pathetic isn't it?" came the unmistakable voice of Warren through the walls. "Met him in some dive bar when he was drinking with his mates, poor guy didn't know his left from his right! When he told me he was panicing about his missus growing distant from him I told him about me and Betty, the bloke practically shat himself. Pathetic I know! But it gets better, so I get here and his ex-bird, yer she's a total babe. So as you can imagine guess who is playing the sympathetic sensitive dude... oh yer I'm talking the best rebound you could imagine, totally hot you have no idea, when I finally convince her to get on this shit its gonna be awesome, you know when you just know they're going to be absolute little freaks when it comes to the nasty? Yer she's blatantly one of those man... Nah, no he hasn't said anything, to me or to her, he must not remember man, he was pretty toasted."

Rogue was absolutely disgusted. She ran the rest of the length of the distance to the main door and sprinted into the garages,  
she searched for her little jeep and got in and slumped against the steering wheel. So much of what he had said seemed to apply to her, but it all seemed just too cruel, yes she knew that Remy had gone to a pretty nasty place a few nights before they had broken up for some sort of stag do, but she didn't want to beleive it, but then surely beleiving it would be the lesser of two evils? She picked her head up of the steering wheel and pulled down the sun sheild, looked into the mirror and wiped away any stray tears. She turned the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the drive.

Remy was in a blind rage, after his fight with Rogue that morning he had stormed straight out the mansion and come back to the flat, he had picked everything he could find that Rogue had even touched and was throwing it all into a duffel bag. He was a man and by definition didn't cry, but he was just so infuriated that his face had turned a shade of pink and his frown was running very deep along his forehead. Between being sure that Warren was the git that had talked him into jumping from his meterphorical building and the fact he was now all over Rogue he was sure he was going to explode with anger. The filled duffel bag was thrown into the kitchen and Remy thudded down onto his sofa, still with its makeshift bed, he hadn't enjoyed sleeping in his own bed as of late and had taken to watching movies half the night untill he fell asleep.  
He wanted a cigarette, yes he damn well did, screw yellow teeth and cancer, he'd given up for Rogue but he damn well didn't give to craps now, he rolled onto his side and reached under the sofa and started padding his hand around for his stash which he had hidden from Rogue in the days were he was finding it difficult to kick the habit. He found them and dragged them out, but as he did so he noticed a silver chain poking out from the shadows from under the sofa. He pulled the chain up and held it up in front of him, it had a small green jem set into a pendant dangling from the chain. It still shone and sparkled like the day he had bought it. He remembered now the day he gave it to her, and smile it had brought to her face, he then remembered the day they had had a big row over something small and she had stormed out and he, in his blind rage had seen it picked it up and thrown it across the room, and then spent days and weeks looking for it afterward and prayed that she would think that she had lost it and not bring it up. He placed it on the coffee table with more care than what was strictly needed and picked up the romote and flicked on the TV to start his evening ritual of bad shows and crap movies.

A/N Well I hope this is all begining to make sense and that the one sided phone conversation Warren was having wasn't too confusing!  
I know at the begining of this fic it was all rather personal and it was basically just shrine dedicated to my ex, well now its pure beautiful fiction :) and no longer a tribute to my questionable taste in men )  
xxx 


	10. Chapter 10

Bamph 10.

Rogue had driven around for most of the afternoon. It was a lovely day and Rogue had parked her jeep and sat in the park on a bench.  
She thought back on the last year, and everything that had come with it and everything that had been taken away, she was letting go but it wasn't the soul releasing process that some might imagine, it was proving slow and almost torturous however the fact that it had started was the best she'd felt in a long time. For a while she had thought that Warren would be the one to help her get over it,  
but since over hearing his phone call she had come to the conclusion that it must of been about her, and even if she was just being paranoid and it was about someone else, then even then it had proved something of his character that she didn't enjoy. She wouldn't settle for just any man that showed her attention, that would be even worse, and wouldn't be fair on herself or the poor schmuck that had tried so hard.

She sat on the bench with her head back, the white envelope sat by her side. Maybe Remy was right? Did she really need to go to college? He was right in the respect that she had never expressed an interest in it before, she hadn't, her future had always been with the X-men, she had had no need to ,or want for that matter, to go else where, everyone she loved was under one roof.  
Xavier has 5 different bases and numerous teams, new challenges and courses she could go on in the future. It was never a one man show. Her skills as a combat fighter were beyond exceptional and she had done evening courses during peace times. She was by no means under educated or putting all her eggs in one basket. Her idea of college was very abstract, though she new of the constant parties and vigorous studying. What would she get out of it? Time away from the job she loved, or the man she loved? It seemed very one sided to her, she didn't want to be driven out of the institute, her prospects and her family were all there, could she risk allowing the professor to think her so weak of mind that a boy could chase her out? How could a man with so much riding on all of his missions ever trust someone who couldn't stay and face someone on her own team? She was putting herself in a very compromising position just thinking about it.

She sighed and looked down at the envelope. She couldn't do it, the professor would always think she was weak for it. He would put her on the low risk missions or, even worse, get her doing administration. She'll just have to keep her eyes and ears peeled for new postings, Forge had recently set up a lab in Texas, she had always liked the way white lab coats looked.

She checked her watch, it was 2:45pm and the air was begining to cool, she shivered slightly and looked around, she wasn't in the mood to go back to the mansion yet, she didn't have a danger room session till 6pm. She would be coaching this session, and it would be her first one coaching with Gambit since the break up, yet another sign that even the powers that be thought that it was high time she should be getting over it. She saw a coffee shop on the other side of the park and headed towards it.

It was cosy on the inside, a small inderpendant place. The coffee was good and the sofas were old and squishy. She was about half way down her Latte when she heard the light tinkling sound of the bell on the door, indicating someones arrival. She looked up and was shocked to see Warren walk in. He looked around the tiny shop whilst his coffee was being made and when his eyes fell on Rogue they lit up. Rogue had always thought that the way they lit up when they saw her was wonderful, however know she new something more of his character the gesture seemed sleezey and fake, filled with undertones of a sexual nature which she didn't think appropriate at all. She started drinking her coffee a little faster not wanting an interaction with him just yet but it was pointless, he was already making his way over to her.

"Rogue, what a pleasent suprise! Mind if I join you?" He sat down opposite her without an invitation and placed his coffee on the table inbetween them and started to gaze at her. "I haven't seen you in a while, how are things?" he had always struck Rogue as being very polite never forgetting his civilities, but then again, now she thought of it, he nearly always instantly followed them up with some sort of invitation. He really did never let up.

"I'm fine, just thinking is all." Rogue tried to come across as being as vague and disinterested as possible so as to try and defer him.

"Oh my dear, you know where the best place to think is?.. My helicopter, I could order it for tonight? We could take in New York City's skyline at sunset?" He beamed his million dollar smile at Rogue, but she was completely unaffected. What a cheap trick! Yes she already knew he was rich, she didn't need a helicopter ride for that to be proved to her, nor did she need a helicopter at all, Remy knew a beautiful secluded spot on top of a hill were you could gaze down and see New York with out the thudding of the helicopters wings, or two men sat in the front yelling instructions to each other.

"I can't tonight I have to go see someone. Sorry." She left whatever coffee she had left on the table and got up to try and move out of the door when Warren grabbed her by the arm.

"Rogue? Have I done something wrong?" He half whispered in her ear.

"No..." She could see him visabley relax. "No, you did everything wrong. Goodbye." She wrenched her arm away from his grasp and walked out the door towards her jeep. She was absolutely livid at this point and there was only one person she could get answers from, and she didn't care if she had to absorb every inch of life from him to get them.

Remy had barely moved in the night, the ashtray next to him was overflowing with cigarette butts and he was now wearing the necklass he had found, there was also a half empty bottle of bourbon next to him on the floor, he was in the process of lighting one cigarette of the end of another when his phone rang.

"Wha..?!" Remy was too tired and drunk for civilities and the cigarette which he refused to remove from between his lips was muffling his speach somewhat.

"Gambit? This is Warren."

"Wha' the hell d' ye' wan'?" Remy scrambled up to a sitting position and removed the cigarette from his mouth and held it between his fingers.

"What the hell did you tell her?" Warren snarled back.

"Tell who?"

"Rogue!"

"I told her nothing man and if I had I think you're the last person on earth who would be entitled to say anything, now fuck off." Remy slammed the phone down and unplugged it at the wall, he then turned up the television and got back into his position. He didn't want anything interupting him now till 'Bambi' had finished, however someone had something else in mind.

Rogue was hammering on Remy's door. She could hear the muffled voices of the TV through the door and from the pitch of the voices she guessed it was Bambi, the thought brought a ghost of a smile to her lips, he had always insisted on watching it whenever he was ill. 'It makes Remy feel better Chere' she quickly dismissed the thought.

"GAMBIT OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR!!" She threw both fists at the door when it suddenly opened and she went hurltling forward and phased straight through Remy and landed on the floor.

"Damn, I'm never going to get used to that." She mumbled as she picked herself up from the floor.

"Rogue?... What the hell just ha..."

"Remy Lebeau! is it true?!?!" Rogue flared up up at him the second she had stood up straight.

"What? Whats true?"

"Did you listen to relationship advise from some guy you didn't know in a bar?!" She had her chin up in the air as an act of defience against the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Rogue, come on, you gotta listen, it wasn't like that.."

"What was it like then? Did he have diagrams and fucking pie charts?!" She interupted him again which only made Remy angry.

"Well to be bloody honest Rogue he didn't have to convince me very much! Its not as if you had been around much anyway!! I barely saw you Rogue!  
You always off doing something! You didn't even fucking care anymore!" His eyes were begining to glow.

"Remy it wasn't peace time! I had to work! Why the hell did you think it was OK to talk to some guy you didn't know instead of me huh? If I knew how you'd fucking felt then maybe I wouldn't of spent so much extra time training!"

"Well maybe if you'd of just paid attention to your relationship you would have noticed!"

"You've put me through hell the last few months and your justification to all this is that I had to work?! Is this seriously what you're telling me?  
Do you even know how close I was to dating that douchebag? You didn't even say anything! You were going to just let me get used?" Hot tears were falling now and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

"Rogue, I couldn't be sure, I was toasted that night, but I when I was sure I went to you, I went to try and warn you but you were in some sort of embrace with him and I got scared. I hated seeing you with someone else and I thought I was to late."

Rogue just stared up at him. She didn't know what to think or feel, she could feel the colour begin to fade from her face after the initial wave of anger had left but she could let herself feel anything else. She had to stay numb, she had to get out of the flat. She turned her back on him and put both her hands on the kitchen counter, she spread her fingers and felt the smooth work top under her fingers. She saw the book she had bought him on the counter top and sighed.

"Didn't like your present then?" She asked in a restrained voice.

"No, I loved it, I've already read it." Remy took a step towards her and put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around and locked his hands together on the small of his back. She put her hands on his chest and stared at them for a moment, untill she saw something glitter on his neck.

"What the hell is that around your neck Cajun?" Rogue went to pull it out from under his t shirt when Remy suddenly put his hand over it to stop her.  
She narrowed her eyes at him and, consentrating hard, she phased her hand through his and picked it of of his neck and phased it out. She looked at it astonished for a few seconds and then looked back up at Remy, she saw the sheer panic on his face as she held it. It was then that she realized that he still loved her, and it was then that she realized that she still loved him.

Never breaking eye contact she phased the necklace through her own neck and wore it with all the pride and love that she had when she had first put it on. Remy visabley relaxed and finally moving his hand from around his neck, and keeping the other one firmly on the small of her back, he snaked his arm around her shoulders and drew her into him and held her there forever.

A/N awwww they got back together!! We'll see about another chapter. Because there doesn't seem to be much Romyness in this, however I thought that going into what inevitabley happens next would ruin it some how? Hmmm probably just me, but I wanted it to be a tender moment... awwww.

x 


End file.
